Where's Bart?
by stanandkylefan
Summary: Bart Simpson is not just a regular prankster anymore. He has become the worst nightmare for everyone. Especially, Lisa.
1. Chapter 1

The boy groaned. "Homer, what are we doing out here? I am missing Itchy rip out Scratchy's tongue."  
Homer had that clueless look on his face driving around in circles. He wanted to get rid of the boy for at least a few hours. It had been months since him and Marge had time to their selves. Lisa was off looking at the Insect larva whatcha ma call its and Maggie was too young to know what they were doing. Just one day where Bart didn't kill the moment. Was it too much to ask for?

He pulled his car off to the side noticing a graveyard. He looked up at his forehead trying to come up with a plan. Homer's brain slowly started to make words. "You know what to do."  
Homer gasped aloud causing Bart to stare in his direction. "No you idiot! Leave him here for the day." Homer turned a frown into a big goofy smile. "Oooh. I like the way you think. Lousy show off." He muttered the last part.  
Bart was backed against the passenger door. Frowning he said, "Your acting weird." His eyebrow was raised. "Well, more than usual.  
Homer's smile never disappeared. He had the perfect plan. He saw no consequences to it. He glances at the boy.  
"Hey Bart, I bet your too chicken to last a night at the graveyard." Bart unfolded his arms now completely bought. "The bone yard, pfft. I can sleep with no night light. I think i can handle the dark."  
Homer smirked. He was sure that Bart would be okay on the inside. But, he needed to play it cool. Cool Dad mode activate.

I don't think you can. Your just a itsy bitsy small person that wishes he still had his diapers!" His voice got shrill like a girl's. In response, Bart was glaring. "Hey!" He puts a hand on his chest. "I am capable of being my own man." Homer became promptly more smug. He started to mock him with chicken noises. Bart looked out at the graveyard upset with his Dad's taunting. The taunts only got louder. He dug his hand into the leather of his seat showing his teeth, he was frustrated. He stands up in his seat defiantly. "I'll show you that I'm not just some kid!" Homer chuckled pulling up to the graveyard. Time for him to get some smooching and maybe whip cream. Mmm, whip cream. He tossed Bart his red back pack that he happened to have in the back seat. The boy narrowed his eyes before turning to face the window. "Let's make my stay two days." He challenged wanting Homer to know he would not back down. Homer ducked his head down biting his nail. Two days?! Ooooh. He can't last that long. He looked back up at the boy with a glare. "Fine. I will pick you up then."

Bart watched as the car sped away. He could make it two days. Piece Of chocolate cake. He glanced at all of the stones that surrounded him. He walked down the line of tomb stones reading each name and cause of death. "It's only a bunch of dead guys." He closed his eyes waving them off. He walks himself into the back of a tree. The lightning illuminating off the tree reveals yellow eyes. He ran away screaming, not pausing for a minute. He quivered at the chill in the wind. He probably had seen too many zombie movies, that had to be it. There was nothing out here that could get him. All of it was in his head he repeatedly told himself. He sits in the middle of the graveyard watching traffic. Moments later, he had grown bored with the honking. Then he remembered, Homer had brought his backpack. He stood on his knees unzipping the first seal. Inside was a lock picking kit, his homework, and his half eaten lunch.

"Naw I can't do anything with this." Dissapointed, he threw his lock kit aside.

A loud howl pierced the child's ears. He quickly grabbed his homework.

"Good ole homework should take my mind off this."

What was he saying, homework sucked. He must really be afraid he thought. He presses the paper up against a tomb stone beginning to write his report on the apocolypse.

He sighed, "I can't believe it. Out of all the days, zombie apocolypse had to be today."

He concentrated his eyes on the book. Normally corpses and rotting flesh in a book made this enjoyable, but this was not making him feel less afraid. He slid the paper off of the tombstone noticing something different about it from the rest. He was hesistant, looking over his shoulder, to make sure no monster or night guard was watching. He eyed the lock that was hanging off of a dark black cob web covered box. He reached a hand out scratching his chin. "Hmm. 

should i mind my own business or be nosey?" It didn't taken him long to make a decision.

"Once again nosey is the obvious choice." He brings his lock picking kit over. He grabs a pick he stole from Homer's work locker. He waited until he heard the lock click. What was inside made him freeze with his mouth wide in surprise. A slingshot covered in blood. His hands were shaking altogether with fear and excitement. He grabbed his hand trying to fight his urge to pick it up.

"No! Must leave dead guy's weapon alone." He said, strained.

He turned his back on the opened metal tool box. He needed to think of something better to do besides prank. H'oh nothing was better than that! He looked down at the ground with his hands rested on his cheeks.

"I wish I had never agreed to this stupid dare!"

He kicked his backpack over. Suddenly, he heard something rattling around. What was that noise? Whatever it was, it was right next to him. He gulped, slowly turning his head. He stayed dead still when he realized the sling shot was moving. He gasped, the sling shot was more blood stained than before. "I would r-r-eally like to be picked up now." He stuttered unable to contain his fear anymore. He fleed the man's tomb stone wanting nothing to do with the creepy weapon. He screamed ducking for cover noticing pieces of bone falling from the sky. He had his face buried in the ground, shaking. The bone had landed in his palm. He felt a sting deep in his hand.

In horror he witnessed the bone seep into his skin. He grunted feeling sharp stabs. The last half of the bone drilled through his arm. He fell backwards, his leg twitching. That was no ordinary sling shot, it was a tainted wish bone that was made to bring a thousand years of darkness. And now,...

Bart sat up blinking at the grave around him. His fear of death was put to rest. He leaned over to the grave writing One day. His inner and outer child was wiped out. The red ink or blood ran off the tomb. He blinked yet again before he started to grin from ear to ear.  
Bart was darkness.


	2. Where's Bart Part 2

Three days later, Homer is on his way to pick up Bart. He speeds down the road not signaling for anyone. Cars honk and others yell at the man for being so stupid. Homer sticks his head out the window shaking a fist.

"Shut up. This is an emergency! My son could be being raised by zombies or worse, one of Flander's dead ancestors."

Fear was prominent in his voice. Frustrated by the honking the man caused, he drives through a corn field as a shortcut. He stuck his head out the window. He was looking out at the graveyard trying to spot the ten year old he left to fend for himself. He cups his hands over his mouth starting to call for the boy.

"BART! BART! I'M SORRY DADDY FORGOT YOU."

He looked down after shouting his name repeatedly ten times. He panted placing his hands on his legs. Yelling was a lot of work for the obese man. He frowned glancing up just in time for him to see a figure. He did a high pitched scream breaking quickly. He had a smile when he noticed the figure was his son.

"Bart you're alive!"

He exclaimed running to throw his arms around him. The boy did not respond staring off at the blinking car lights. Homer blinked dumbly scratching his head.

"Uh, what do you say I make it up to you, by buying you a squishy?"

Bart glanced over at Homer.

"No. I want to go home."

There was something unsettling about the way he had responded. He expected him to call him disrespecful names or at least say more. His son did have the biggest mouth after all.

Snapping out of his thought, Homer looked down at him.

"Okay son. Anything you want."

He gets back in the car with the boy. The drive home was excruciating. Homer tried to talk to Bart but in response, all he would say, "Just drive." He had never been so scared of his son in his life. Once they pulled up to the door Homer unlatched his seatbelt running for the door. Marge was waiting with Maggie in her arms as was Lisa. The first thing Marge did was plant kisses and a hug on Bart.

"Oh my Special little guy! I was so worried." He looked up at her.

"I am here Mother."

Homer was standing close to his wife nervous about his behavior. Marge was scowling in rage at Homer's stupidity in letting their son "camp out". Lisa walked over to her brother. She too noticed he was acting off in personality.

"Bart are you okay?"

She studied the dark circles around his eyes.

"You look like you haven't slept any."

Bart placed a hand on her shoulder. She shivered at the cold touch. It was as if he was touching her with an ice cube.

"I am fine Lis."

He was smirking pulling his hand away. She frowned. Usually when she had studied him, he had this look of mischief. Not this dark cold sinister yet unfeeling look. Her poor Mom was oblivious to the new personality since she was happy to see him. She followed the others inside, staying away from her brother. He sat down at the table waiting for dinner, oddly still quiet. Lisa raised her eyebrow staring into the kitchen. 

He looked at his plate staring at his reflection. He traces his finger around the outer edge. Lisa crouches down when he stares in her direction. She made mental notes of how he was behaving. She always enjoyed studying living organisms but, this was not for enjoyment. She purely wanted to know what had happened. Anything relating to the deceased was never good. She froze when her Mom had spoke,

"Lisa you can play hide and seek with Bart after you help me with this ham."

She glanced back and forth, with worry on her face. Bart smiled over at her.

"Yeah, sis. Go help Mom butcher the pig."

She was even more disgusted with him when he had mentioned pig. As a vegetarian she found it morally wrong. She stands up dusting off her dress.

"Mom you know i am against eating meat. Which also includes helping prepare it."

Marge stared at her blinking. "Oh. Nvm you can go back to playing with Bart."

She felt her heart thump at the mention.

"Oh but I can make us some tea, hehe."

She ran to the cupboard pretending she was having trouble finding the mix. Bart was staring over at her, his hand beside the carving knife. She climbs into the cupboard reaching for the mix. She receives a kick from the other end, she screams falling inside. Marge was busy lecturing Homer in the living room not hearing a peep except her husband's loud voice. Bart pulled out the lock he had taken from his short's pocket, placing it on the wooden prison. He pokes the carving knife through the crack. She screams scooting herself to the dimmer part.

"Bart! What are you doing?! If this is a prank, it's not funny. You could really hurt me!"

She stared nervously at the crack. Her brother's pupil was peering in at her.

"I know."

He responded scratching the knife beside her. She shrunk away squeaking in terror.

"Mom!"

She hoped her cry would be heard. Luckily for her it was. Marge held a hand up to her mouth in surprise and fear. Her little guy was handling a tool of murder. She takes the knife away from him.

"This is not a toy or funny to joke with."

Bart simply nodded. He walks back over to the table sitting back in his chair.

"Okay I won't play with it."

He was thinking he really wanted play with his sister soon. Maybe during recess they could schedule a play date. Marge raised her eyebrow hearing a loud tap.

"What's that noise?"

She bent down looking at the cupboard. She opened up the cupboard yet again surprised to see her other baby.

"Lisa what are you doing in there?"

She crawled out breathing in the fresh air. It felt good to fill her lungs with it after being confined. After she got a good amount breathed in she stood and pointed at her brother.

"He caged me in here like i was an animal he was testing!"

Bart neither backed himself up or tried to make a scene.

"I'm sorry Lisa. I wanted to see how long you could breath."

His apology was not plausible. There was not the tiniest hint of remorse in his voice. She glared in frustration at him. She was admittedly scared but refused to show Bart her weaker side.

"Let's see how long until your nose bleeds."

She threatened him with a fist. She didn't really like violence, but when it came to her brother. It was hard not to use physcial contact. Bart stared at her fist shrugging. Marge sighed at them wishing they would get along. Lisa growled stomping off to her room. Bart watched laughing bitterly, quiet. He would break her sooner or later. He would break many "eggs" as a matter of fact. Marge hands him his made up plate. He pokes a fork into the meat tearing into it. Homer hesistantly pokes his head around the corner.

"Marge could i eat my ham in the living room?"

He asked twittling his thumbs glancing at her. Marge murmured in response. He came in with his head down. He scooted his seat a few inches away from the boy. Bart looked over at him.

"Homer we should eat as a family. Scoot closer."

Homer whimpered not sure how he wanted to respond.

"You know boy, I don't say it often. But I love you very much. Don't hurt me."

He whispered. Bart turns his head away from him staring up at the stairs.  
In her room, Lisa was writing a survival log into her diary. She wrote about the incident with the cupboard. She could not believe Bart would try to harm her. Usually his pranks were meager, not... She taps her pencil.

"Let's see, what word could i use to describe this?" She pressed the eraser to her lower lip continuously tapping it.

She gasped lifting her pencil in the air.

"Cruel!"

She smiled at her clever brain but was back to frowning thinking of Bart. She turned her seat lowering her eyes. She didn't think she would loose her brother this early in her life. She just knew the people of Springfield would tear him up like old newspaper. She wanted to sob but she knew tears would not make the situation any bearable. She decided that she would stay upstairs. She would definitely come down tomorrow. She never liked to miss school. A pit in her heart or not. 


	3. Where's Bart? Part 3

The next day Homer was sitting on the couch with a mug in his lap. His hands were trembling as he took a drink.

"S-S-So cold."

He acted as if he was shivering when Bart walked by. Something he had said to him was just well crazy! He looked up at his wife who seemed concerned about her husband's state. "Homie! You're shaking! What happened?"

Homer's eyes followed Bart who had gone outside. He frowned glancing up at Marge. "We went wrong Marge. Somewhere along the lines the boy just snapped."

Marge was confused by his low voice. She had never seen Homer this upset except for when she forgot porkchop night. "Homer what are you talking about? We are raising him the best we can." Homer covered his eyes beginning to do one of his loud sobs. Marge still stared at him confused.

"You should go talk to him."

Homer sniffled wiping his tears away.

"That's the problem, talking to him. He told me I would pay for creating the little monster."

He was really starting to believe that was what he was. Marge was in shock at his response. She stood pacing the floor.

"Locking Lisa in the cupboard, holding a knife, Threatening you. This doesn't sound like my special little guy. I should call Dr. Hibbert."

She reached out for the phone but Homer swiped it away.

"No, Marge! He could be watching."

She groaned sadly. She wanted to help her son with his emotional issue.

"I am worried. We need to do something if not call Dr. Hibbert."

Homer was scared of the thought of speaking to Bart again.

"We could leave him at your sisters house forever."

Marge glared at Homer's selfish thought.

"Homer! We are not kicking Bart out of the house."

Homer was disappointed hanging his head.

"It was just a suggestion."

Lisa had come down the stairs after making sure her brother was out of view. She took her lunch and a kiss from her Mom.

"Bye Mom. "

She headed out the door.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Bart digging a hole in the garden. She carried on walking not wanting to know why or what he was burying. She stepped onto the bus about ready to jump when she noticed he was already in his seat. How did he do that so fast? She wondered passing by him. Bart stayed in his seat not making an attempt to talk to any of his school chums. Milhouse popped his head over his seat.

"Hey Bart. I left my asthma inhaler over at your house at the last sleepover we had. I'm going to need it after school."

Bart turned his head in his best friend's direction.

"Sure, Milhouse. Come to the backyard."

Lisa overhearing gasped in horror realizing what he meant. No. It was all in her head. Bart wouldn't kill somebody. That's his best friend after all. Even though she didn't like him in that way. She still liked him and didn't want Milhouse to suffer at the hands of her brother.

She turned with worry, she was sitting next to Ralph.

"My hand smells like cheese."

He smiled staring at it. Lisa raised her eyebrow tilting her head.

"Uh that's nice Ralph."

Milhouse blindly followed his command agreeing to meet him there. Bart had that the biggest smirk when Milhouse was back in his seat. Lisa needed to warn the innocent nerd before it was too late. Bart stabbed at his seat with a freshly sharpened pencil. He imagined the holes as his family's bloody wounds. The school bully Nelson leaned over from his seat.

"Hey Simpson nicely done."

He complimented. Bart digs into the seat placing the pencil deep inside.

"Thanks."

He could think of other things that were nicely done. By the time the day was over, they would wish Bart Simpson was not the prank master anymore.


	4. Where's Bart? Part 4

He blends into the crowd of kids hiding out in the back. The group of children heard the fire alarms going off. Cops were parked all around the building. They were asking everybody to step back. The principal was watching the school with utter confusion. Why had the fire alarm been pulled? He glared suddenly walking towards the Simpson boy. Bart had his eyes on the ground looking at nothing in particular. He looked up catching sight of his Principal's loafers.

"Simpson, did you do this?"

He asked, it had to either be the under achiever or Nelson.

"I did, Sir."

His pupils stayed hypnotic. Principal Skinner was about to give him detention when the chief of police cut in.

"Don't point the finger at the kid just yet. Not until you see what me and the boys found inside."

Wiggum turned his head at the children who followed.

"Kids you won't want to see this."

The children started to whisper amungst themselves. They talked about what could possibly be in there. One kid mentioned a Ufo and another, a locker that sucks people into Hell. Chief Wiggum led the teachers and Principal over to where the nurse's office was. He kicked a box over spilling out contents. He picked up a sweater studying it with a scowl. The teachers were looking nervously over his shoulder. Wiggum continued to study the sweater.

"Uh, Chief Wiggum? Where's the crime scene?"

The Principal asked confused to why he wasn't showing them. Chief Wiggum turns throwing the sweater over his shoulder.

"Somebody lost a really nice sweater." The teachers sighed and face palmed shaking their heads. Lou, the other cop was puzzled. He taps the Chief.

"We should show them the real thing now, Chief."

Wiggumed rolled his eyes, glaring at Lou.

"Oh and this is not a real crime? There's a stitching of a unicorn on it." He pointed out.

The teachers started to protest this idiotic argument between the cops. Finally, Wiggum was leading them into the horrific sight. He pulls open the door to Bart's class room. On the hooks dangling were arms strung up. Blood slid onto the wooden floor. Boxes were stacked all over the classroom. Some even on desks near the back. The Principal got out his army knife he had. He slowly cut open the packaged box sitting on the teacher's desk. He pulled out a plastic yellow sign that said caution: wet floor. The teachers were stunned with silence. They expected something much worse. Even though the arms were a interesting view enough. The rest of the teachers and police opened the others one by one. More, caution: Wet floor signs?! This was staring to become freaky like the Twilight Zone. Everybody took a box back outside of the school with them.

Lisa was in shock at all of the boxes. Those poor trees, they were used for evil. She was standing right beside her brother, she turned her head.

"Bart I am worried about what is happening. You are not yourself lately and now our."

She gestures her hands over to the building.

"School is thrown into the mix."

Bart stares directly into her eyes. She shuddered at the way he was looking. She thought if she talked to Bart, he would stop acting so...sociopathic.

"Lis sometimes things happen that we can never change or look back on."

She sighed in relief, well he was acting kind of like Bart.

"But, people have to die."

The tension appeared all around her again. He could not be serious could he? She failed to remember he was not the brother she knew and loved even if he had faults. She frowned, he was serious whether she wanted to believe he was still her ill mannered brother or not. All she could do was save him. She narrowed her eyes.

"I am not giving up on you!"

She shook him by the shoulders.

"We will be a happy family again."

She whispered, hugging onto him. Her eyes widen when she saw Bart surprisingly squeezed back. She kept her own arms wrapped around her brother wanting to protect him from the dark forces. The hug was shortly broken when he had squeezed her to the point where he could crush her bones. She struggled to escape Bart's grip.

"Bart your embrace is hurting. Could you tone it down?"

The older brother only pulled her closer. He whispered,

"We will not be a happy family. I'm going to make damn sure of it."

He pushes her down a hill. Lisa's eyes widened at the rake that was sitting carelessly on the ground. She buries her face in her arm not wanting to see her fate. She soundlessly tumbles the rest of the way down. When she had stopped, she took her arm off her face. She looked around, did Bart suceed in disposing of me? She sighed in relief realizing she had landed next to the rake. Her leg was tangling though. She picked herself off the ground hissing when she tried to get her leg up. She rubbed at her leg but noticed, a big bloody gash.

"Egh. "

She drags her leg unable to lift it. She was actually considerablly lucky she thought. He could of sliced her leg in two. But he didn't. Was maybe a piece of her brother still in there? She wanted so much to believe it. She missed him, even the stupid arguments he created. She grunts pushing off on her other leg. She needed to do some research on the graveyard her Dad left him at. She meant it, when she said she was going to save him. She gasped a loud when she spotted Milhouse was with Bart. They were passing her by, she put a hand in the air.

"Milhouse, stop! Bart is..."

She looked down searching for a word that would not cause Milhouse to scream.

" Sick!"

Milhouse glanced at him naively.

"He doesn't look sick."

Lisa frowned at the foolishness he was buying.

"Well he is, the disease is contagious!"

Bart put a hand on Milhouse's chest.

"Don't listen to my sister. She doesn't know when to shut up."

He looked over his shoulder, glaring. She glared back showing him she was willing to fight for his soul. He slides his finger across his neck. He made a cccc sound pointing silently at her.

"I am not scared of you Bart! You can throw me down steep hills or lock me up in a crawl space, but I will stay true to my word."

Bart just scoffed going back to guiding Milhouse to his grave. 


	5. Where's Bart Part 5

Bart stopped over by the gate, watching Milhouse. He needed precise accuracy if he was going to knock him off his feet. Once, he neared the gate, Bart unhinged the tip walking him to the center of the yard.

"I think your lace came undone." Bart said after unloosening the string. Milhouse picked up his foot to check. When a sharp object came near him, he thrusted himself backwards drawing back his leg, frowning at Bart.

"You should really be careful with those hedge clippers. One of us could get a boo boo."

Bart snipped at the air raising a fearsome eyebrow. He stepped on the other boy's foot. Milhouse hopped on it, holding the sole of his shoe.

"Boo Boo hoo get it?" Bart asked snipping close to his neck.  
Milhouse glared. "Well, if you didn't want me over, you could of just told me."  
He turns coming face to face with Bart. He had appeared in his path fast, like a bullet breaking the skin. Milhouse glaned off into another direction.

"You are kind of freaking me out right now Bart."

Bart was soundless kicking him to the ground. Milhouse aimed to punch his crotch, but received another kick becoming winded. He was panting. He felt around on the ground for his glasses that had flung off. He squinted, reaching up, grabbing the closet thing for support, which happened to be Bart's shirt. He panted seeing a blurred face. Bart forced him back onto the ground. His foot implanted on the weak boy's stomach. All Milhouse could do was pant. He screamed feeling something poke into his leg. Shortly after, a blast of spray was shot towards Bart. He slammed back with a force against the solid house. Milhouse was crying holding his leg. The pain burned. He continued to search for his glasses, feeling at a pair of shoes. He looked up, with a happy smile. It wasn't Bart! It was his sister Lisa Simpson. Sniffling, and at the same time, smiling he thanked her.

Lisa reached out a hand towards him.

"You are welcome. Come on! We have to get you away from him!"

He grabbed her hand lifting his legs cautiously off the ground. The two wasted no time for Bart to get up. They started right away. Bart sat up in the flower bed, only watching. Watching and imagining, the sight of their tomb stones.

"Why is Bart being meaner than usual?"

Milhouse sprinted with Lisa to the library. Lisa could only just frown deeply. If she told him, he wouldn't want to help her. And she wanted to save Bart. Then again, she was smart enough to handle this task. She stopped when they were far enough from her house. Taking a deep inhale and closing her eyes, to prepare herself, she looked straight at Milhouse.

Okay, Milhouse. Barty isn't...he's..Bart is.." Agh! Why couldn't she tell him?  
Milhouse was more perplexed. Lisa wasn't answering his question. But, why?

Lisa rubbed at her arm. The subject was not something she was ready to discuss.

"Bart is just upset,.. i told on him and now he's grounded."

It wasn't her best lie, but it wouls have to do for the time being. Hopefully the library would have what she needed.

Milhouse was blinking, not feeling the slightest bit better.

"But, Bart has been grounded before and hasn't tried to stab my legs."

Lisa bit at her bottom lip, rubbing at her head. She had to tell him soon.  
"Lets wait til after the library to talk more about this."

She hoped it would be left alone for now. She walked into the entrance watching her back. Bart was quick. He could be anywhere at anytime.

Lisa led them to the nearest computer. She sat down, while Milhouse had left to read baby books. She knew it would be all up to her. As long as he stayed inside the library though, Bart couldn't hurt him. She began to type into the search engine. Quietly she spoke to herself.

"Springfield boneyard. What is its history?"

She looked down the list. Not one of them were of help...wait a minute. What was that last one. Slingshot of the deceased? She clicked the lead and began to read aloud.  
"The slingshot was the name of a wishbone that was said to bring good luck. And, bad luck to those who broke it. The wishbone was first given to a lonely widow as a gift. She used the wishbone to bring her husband back from the dead. By doing this, she had brought up dark magic of the undeground criminals combined. The dark magic was absorbed into this pure bone. The slingshot now rests on top of the widow's grave, locked away, to contain the dark magic that will consume whoever comes near it including the bone.

Lisa gasped, eyes wide with great fear.  
"Bart must of opened it! I got to find a cure before he leaves us forever. Please, please. Have an antidote."

She reads on the bottom. Her eyebrow raised at the strange writing. She couldn't read it. Only wish. She was panicking by the time Milhouse showed up. Was there anyway to save him? Or was it too late.

Meanwhile, Bart was standing outside drinking a squishee. No enjoyment out of it. He threw the rest on the ground, near one of the bullies shoes. Jimbo shot a glare over at the Simpson boy.

"Hey, Simpson! You think it's funny making my shoes smell like fruit?! You implying i am gay?"

He pounded fist walking towards him. Bart wasn't scared, or trying to reason with them, as he normally would have done. Jimbo's fury was far from gone when he noticed he wasn't getting the emotion he wanted. The other bullies followed the lead of Jimbo stepping away.  
Bart gazed out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, he was right in front of them. The bullies, came to a complete halt, looking at their former victim.

"Whoa! Bart you shouldn't be mad at us. We were just preparing you for life. Bosses are bullies too."

Dolph tried explaining to him. Of course, it was only a lie. They just enjoyed pounding him.

"I'm not mad. But, sorry. You have to be killed. "

The bullies just eye one another shocked and scared, nobody has ever told them that.

"What? I can do it tonight, if you rather. Actually, right now is my best time. I'll be busy tonight."

The bullies tried to run, but Bart had also been busy today. He had cut down an electric wire, rigging it to trip anyone. He watched sparks fly as the bullies were being eletrocuted. The smell of burnt hair and flesh was soon noticable. He wrapped the wires around all three of their necks together, choking them. The prank had gone as planned. Yes, it was a prank. But not the kind, Bart usually had in mind. These were dangerous life threatening pranks. And. He was just getting started.


End file.
